Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony Part 3
by Darren5001
Summary: The mane 5: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash get to have the humans over to meet their FAMILIES! Every single pony family is guest starred. Discord brings in more humans in Ursula, Jessie, and Joey for an unforgettable adventure to help Sunset. A pony party is being set up, and a troll is about to ruin it? Rated T, explicit birds/bees on girl's body.


Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony part 3

Applejack and her family meet the Wakefield twins

The twins got 2 surprises as first, Applejack's home was a real house and barn combined, and thankfully, the barn can accommodate the human twin girls. Then the girls saw what appeared to be a dog that Applejack owned that barked and bounded after the twins.

"Winona, stop that, bad girl, scaring my guests like that. Bad dog,' Applejack admonished as the dog whimpered for being scolded. 'Now you learn to make friends instead of scaring them like that. They may not be ponies, but you be good around them or no pony treats for you."

"Applejack, is that you dear? You're out kind of late,' Granny Smith called.

Apple Bloom in the little sister came out and gasped and whinnied. "Granny, Granny, come out here. The humans are here! They're in our tree and they're funny!"

"What? Humans?" Big McIntosh in the big brother and protector came out to see two big girls coming off the tree that leaned down and spilled all the apples.

"Sorry about the apples," Elizabeth said.

"That dog of yours is wild," Jessica said firmly.

"Jessica," Elizabeth admonished her. Winona growled again.

"Land sakes, what's all the noise?" Granny Smith came out and saw the humans! They were twin human girls. One girl was hiding behind the other as Granny chuckled that their little dog scared one of the humans.

"My gosh, I've seen your face on certain food packaging on my world," Elizabeth gasped of the elder looking pony with a unique human like face on it! Jessica was already making eyes at Big McIntosh that made the big horse blush and Apple Bloom giggle that big brother liked a girl human!

"The Pony News Network said that humans were on a train, and you must be the humans. I'll be,' Granny Smith said of the humans in the pony land!

"They're friendly like, Granny. From what they told at Celestia's Castle, Discord went in the world and masqueraded as this person named Q that judged people and he propelled them all here. He brought 9 of them in our world, and do you remember the story I told you about the pony that stole Twilight's crown?"

Granny Smith nodded, smiling at how friendly the humans looked, though the other girl fawning over Big McIntosh was a little intimidated by her.

"Well, the humans are in our land because Sunset Shimmer returned as a human. Sunset was being treated very badly and when she tried to hurt herself, well, she fell in our world. I don't know how," Applejack said.

"But the main part, ma'am, is that we got to get Sunset back to our world so we can go back to our world. It's like we're trapped in a book or a TV set. By the way, my name is Elizabeth Wakefield and I have heard of you and your people, though I don't closely follow it. My twin sister Jessica would be more of the follower of your world and has the dolls too."

"Well child, you're in a good place. I am Granny Smith, Children, you introduce yourselves to the humans."

"I'm Big McIntosh, and it's an honor to meet fine looking girl humans."

"I'm Apple Bloom, the baby in the family. You girls let the dog chase you. He's just a big baby that thinks he's a watchdog."

"I don't want to give him any ideas," Jessica said.

"Oh, don't worry about the dog. He's more playful then to attack people," Granny Smith smiled at the twins.

"You think it's possible that you'd let me take back a picture of all of you, I mean, all the ponies? I don't want my boyfriend to think I lost my mind or something. I assure you that there's no way I can think of for anybody to come here that shouldn't," Elizabeth said.

"I'll give you a good picture, but I also heard from the PEC, Pony Entertainment Channel about a huge party and I'm sure you'll be photographed a lot for our Equestria Newspaper. You get all the ponies to gather around you humans for a good picture," Granny Smith smiled.

"Oh boy, I love pony parties. I heard the girl entertainer in Deirdre as they said her name was singing songs on the train. She made people happy," Apple Bloom gushed.

"Well, my sister Deirdre is the entertainer of all entertainers,' Jessica bragged.

"Well, the big human girls need accommodations and our barn is the only place for them," Applejack said.

"Yes, you humans are definitely bigger then us ponies in our world. McIntosh, you, Apple Bloom, and Applejack make sure the barn is comfy for them and close the corrals to keep the animals inside so they don't step on the humans," Granny Smith said.

"What is the farm area you have called?" Elizabeth asked of the vast farm in pony land, but it was of course smaller then the ones in her world.

"Sweet Apple Acres, dear. I take it that you got farms too in your world,' Granny Smith said.

"Oh yeah, she knows a real…person named Ginny Lu Culpepper that's a bonafide southern girl," Jessica said.

"What is that that you ponies have on your backside? A symbol?" Elizabeth asked.

"You could say that, child. My symbol, which is a cutie mark that ponies have if they achieve special things, is pie as I like making pies a lot. I'll have plenty for them for the pony party of the year. Land sakes, it seems we always have a big party of the year, but I don't mind. All the ponies are really excited about you human folk," Granny smiled.

"We've been helping Granny make all the food. We can use your help, Applejack," Apple Bloom smiled.

"Well I'll get right to it the moment I see that my human friends are set up for bed," Applejack said.

"Even though your house is small, is there a way I can watch you bake?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can look through the window. Of course I got to warn you humans that our pies are the size of ponies," McIntosh smiled.

"That's OK, I don't want to eat much sweets," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well I'd need about 50 to fill me up," Jessica patted her tummy.

"What about me? Why don't you talk to me?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

"Can I hold you? I'll be gentle,' Elizabeth smiled. Apple Bloom fit into the palm of her hand for a little pony. "That's a cute bow."

"My big sister ties it on," Apple Bloom beamed.

"What's it like to be a little sister?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh she's the spoiled pony," Applejack said.

"My big sister loves me lots," Apple Bloom beamed.

"Where about is your human world?" McIntosh asked.

"Well, we fell from the sky so my assumption is that it's way up there beyond your stars and through an unseen boundary," Elizabeth answered the humbled horse.

"You're certainly a tall pony, I mean, horse. Are you always ponies?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, but a lot of us are alicorns," Granny Smith said. "Alicorns are pony characters in our pony land and other material who have both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings and, depending on the depiction, also have Earth pony power. They are styled as royalty."

"Just Applejack seems to have wings, but none of you have them," Elizabeth said.

"I prefer being a ground pony," McIntosh said.

"No need for flying,' Granny smiled.

"I'm young," Apple Bloom beamed as Elizabeth set her down. She had never held something so tiny like that. "To get the wings though according to Celestia, you need to show friendship and dedication and to prove you have both and are serious."

"Well, our wings and horn are a symbol of the friendship we have given to each other. It's a mysterious power really as some people have them and some don't,' Applejack said honestly.

"I'm surprised you got a dog as I kind of was in the impression that it was mostly ponies," Elizabeth said.

"I think child that your world and our world from what I saw on the Pony News Network, that we got a lot in common as ponies are like humans,' Granny Smith said.

"I got a dog, a big sister, big brother, and my Granny. I'm a happy pony," Apple Bloom smiled.

'I know to you all humans that it's easy that your world may see us as ponies in our own land and such, but we're just as normal as you with feelings and want. Our dog is our best friend to have on the farm to herd all the animals,' McIntosh said.

"We're just caught up and we thought we knew things of your world based on what our world sees you as," Jessica said.

"What my sister means is your world is seen on our TV, in books, magazines, games, clothes, and computer internet. We see so much, and yet it's different, but you are all what we see on TV or read about," Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps child we should all eat some pie and talk about our worlds and how similar we are. First of all, we work very hard in our farming and my children are the best helpers,' Granny said proudly.

"I hope you don't think I'm intruding or rude, but are you the only family caretaker for them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, the pony folk are always away for farming business and culture. The children all get along great. Applejack and McIntosh are very good caretakers of Apple Bloom," Granny smiled.

"I love being cared for. I love pies too," Apple Bloom gushed.

"You got any juice? I mean, I've eaten nothing but fruits," Jessica smiled.

"We got everything you humans would need," Granny Smith said.

Rainbow Dash's family and Daisy, the house in the cloud

Rainbow Dash and Daisy were at her house, in the cloud literally as Daisy had to ride on Rainbow Dash that was totally awesome in the sky to a special rainbow and in the cloud was the home of Rainbow Dash, and she had unique parents to say the least named Windy Whistles and Bow Hot Hoof! Daisy couldn't get over such a majestic condo house with a rainbow that came off the top of the house in the pony land, and Windy and Bow Hot were great jovial parents to talk to. The sound effect door that Bow Hot proudly showed off made Daisy laugh of such a funny door as that would be a great gag to scare Jessica with if she ever came over. Everybody laughed at the stories exchanged. They shared a common interest as Daisy told of the family she had and how tough they were. The parents were proud of Rainbow Dash, but she was actually humbled about it. Rainbow was a proud member of not just Twilight's Mane 6, but she was a Wonder Bolt! Rainbow Dash and her parents laughed at Daisy comparing it to a movie called 'Top Gun' as Rainbow Dash felt the need for speed and Rainbow nodded eagerly of such a comparison to 'Tom Cruise.'

"So you mean to say that you put on what you say a costume and you can fly like our Rainbow?" Windy asked with a whistle in her voice.

"That sounds unusual that you wear a costume to fly whereas our Rainbow don't have to wear a thing," Bow Hot Hoof smiled.

"Mom, Dad, humans are different and they're modest about being like us ponies that don't wear clothes," Rainbow said.

"It's not an issue as I enjoy being naked a lot with my pal Regina and her Mom. I think being naked is a beautiful thing, but modesty comes from when certain people look at you as kind of like prey and they want to touch you in a bad way. That's why I like and value my privacy," Daisy smiled. "Anyway, my costume is special as I have web gliders for my cape, rocket powered boots for flight, and I clip on web shooters whether in costume or not and use webbing."

"What is your family like?" Windy asked. Rainbow Dash was very impressed to hear Daisy had and called 2 moms in Monika and Maggie, 2 dads in Robert and Howard, a unique 'Fembot' called 7 of 9, Dr. Tomoe, and her married working sisters in Tara Pappas, her husband Ty, and their baby Chibi Tara and Stella Martin, her husband Archie, and their baby Chibi Stella. She also told about Linda and Tamara that would adore a place like this and to meet the ponies. Windy and Bow Hot also told of family, their adoring daughter that's a tough cookie, the pony region, and they exchanged adventure stories. Daisy enjoyed hearing all about this place.

"So what about this problem you have with this, uh, what is she again? I mean, she had a unique body from that towel covering her," Bow Hot said humbly.

"The news said human. What is the term of human?" Windy asked.

"Well, I come from a science family on my world and I'm an admirer of my foster sister Tara so be warned of the details about the terminology of human," Daisy said. Rainbow Dash listened intently with her family in how the human was termed that was indeed different from the pony and of their world. God was a common word as God created human, and he also seemed to have created the animals too of this world. Daisy explained about the structure of man and to the delight of Rainbow Dash, the structure of the woman as Daisy took all her clothes off and actually detailed everything on her naked body, including that of the 'pubis' and Daisy happily detailed that she didn't like any hair on her body so she shaved it. Daisy also demonstrated the human feeling of masturbation in great detail and showing. Rainbow and her family couldn't get over that, and it was great. Daisy cleaned herself.

"There's no need to get dressed if you're going to sleep," Rainbow used her magic to enlarge her robe.

"You read my mind. I like to sleep naked," Daisy put the robe on and smiled.

"Does Sunset have the same things you got?" Bow Hot asked humbly after having to deal with the reaction of what the human did that was exciting.

"Yes she does," Daisy said.

"For you to get back to your world, she has to go back. How come exactly? It seemed like according to Rainbow that she's very unhappy. Why would you send back somebody that's unhappy?" Windy asked.

"That's not what we want to do at all, and I think that's why the party is being held to give her spirit back. ON my world, it's easy to sometimes isolate and hurt somebody, but I think some of the humans got a deep reservation that if it happened once, what if it happens again. Take for instance on my world, we had a visitor from another Earth in Supergirl and here's what she told what happened to her," Daisy said, as she told about the Supergirl and her friends that came to their world from 2016 Earth as it was called. "She got to help all of us heroes save our Earth from her enemies and Trigon that fathered 2 versions of Raven. The main part was we got her spirit back after she went badly from red kryptonite that affected her. The people eventually on her world embraced her again as the people on my world will eventually forget what Sunset did. Isolating somebody from a mistake is just wrong."

"I understand you better now, as I had a bad view of the humans the way they hurt Sunset, but then you said there are other people like you that won't let a thing happen if you were aware of the situation. I guess the humans are like ponies as they can misunderstand too," Rainbow said.

"It's easy, honey, to have one view when you see something that is hurt and then ignored. But then another will come along like Daisy and want to help the person and not care if she had a past or not. The important part is to forgive,' Bow Hot said.

"The other part is not to be reserved either or judgmental. You should never feel at all embarrassed," Windy said.

"I guess friendship included not having a stubborn pride. I guess part of me is mad that there's no way into the human world to give that human form of me a good talking to that she should be nice and include Sunset. Shutting her out is bad," Rainbow said.

"Everybody has to learn about friendship and also, sometimes parents have to learn to not let their daughter feel awkward around her," Windy smiled at Bow.

"We are working on that dear," Bow said.

"Well, I'm working on getting used to that my parents are my parents and I got to stop being a stiff formal pony,' Rainbow said.

"By the way, that's the best robe you got for your human friend," Bow teased. Rainbow couldn't help but laugh as she and Daisy went to the room. Rainbow enlarged her bed. She watched Daisy take her robe off.

'Best robe removal ever to show a cute naked body," Rainbow gushed.

"I do have the best cutest body ever don't you know," Daisy beamed to show her body for Rainbow and then got into bed with her. Rainbow and Daisy held each other. "I haven't slept with a toy like this in years. I wish now it was a toy version of you. I think you're nice, even if you got a reputation."

"I like you too, Daisy. You're the nicest human ever," Rainbow told her.

Regina and Rarity

Rarity took Regina to her home. Regina was much honored to meet Sweetie Belle the little sister, and the father that wore a straw hat and had a mustache, and her mother's hair was similar to Rarity.

Regina even got to hold Sweetie Belle that was such a tiny pony for she was the baby in the family.

"She's also the spoiled pony in the family," Rarity said. Sweetie just grinned big.

"So the news was correct to say you come from a world of humans," the mother said big.

"Do you have ponies on your world?" Sweetie asked happily.

"I'm sure their world does have ponies," Rarity said.

'Honey, let the human talk," the father smiled.

"My friends and I are from the human people world I guess that's what you can call it. You're all so new that you're ponies, you talk, and you share the same values that people share," Regina said. "Anyway, yes there are ponies, horses, and so many other animals, but they don't have what you have in talking ability. But what you all do is every bit like the people of my world."

"We don't think we're that different, except maybe to humans," The father smiled.

"Do you have a family nice as us?" the mother asked.

Regina explained about her family in her Mom, Dad, Nicholas, and Virginia that's as sweet as Sweetie that made the little pony whinny happily to be compared to a human. Regina liked being rich, but liked being normal.

"Oh I agree with you completely as I've been taught more then once to not be flaunty in being rich or superior for other ponies don't like that at all," Rarity said. "You are definitely my kind of human in every bit like me in being an element of generosity and a good friend to all. You're such a regal human."

"Thank you very much, Rarity, I'm honored," Regina smiled as she hugged Rarity on her knees.

"Hey, you're leaving me out,' Sweetie said. Rarity smiled as she hugged her sister with her hoof and Regina stroked the little pony by her bow.

"So you say you are here because Sunset has to be back on your world. That sounds unusual," the mother said.

"That's quite a problem as Sunset seemed sad," the father said.

"Well, maybe on our world, Sunset has a purpose. Maybe in living here and maybe if Celestia has seen her in visions, maybe Celestia thinks that having something of her era into our era to observe us in some way is beneficial to your pony world. In a unique way, we humans are kind of the animals to that of you the ponies that talk and react like humans," Regina smiled.

"Gosh, I always thought we were all ponies," Rarity said.

"We are ponies, silly. The human just says that she and the other humans are like the animals that Applejack has," Sweetie smiled.

"That's kind of hard to see it like that because you are tall in our house. Are many humans tall?" The father asked big.

"Well, gosh, I never thought that my 5 foot 4 frame would be considered big in your world, but then again from what I have seen and read of you, you're not tall ponies either. I guess it would be hard to put me on a cart and have me pull it. I'd probably pull you a long way," Regina said as everybody laughed. "There are a lot of tall people in my world. Nicholas my brother is a foot taller then me easy. My mother is 5 foot 10."

"Are there people sweet as me?" Sweetie smiled.

'Oh there's a lot of people sweet as you as I know Cassie and her friends," Regina said.

Fluttershy and Deirdre

"You don't have family?" Deirdre asked in surprise of Fluttershy's house. Deirdre had to crawl literally in the dress she conjured up to squeeze into the doorway. Least she can curl up in Fluttershy's bedroom on the floor. Fluttershy's house could be described as a Pokemon type house, but it had things like birdhouses for the birds as Fluttershy said proudly she helped the animals and fed them. Her house had a brook.

"OH, I do. You'll meet them tomorrow at the party. It's just that, well, my brother lives with them and he'd embarrass me and also us. He's loud and obnoxious."

"Maybe he and Jessica should get together in the annoying department," Deirdre said. "I know sometimes in a family that you do have embarrassment. You do love your family, don't you?"

"Oh I do, believe me. It's just that in being part of the Mane 6 and going to school, it makes more sense for me to live on my own. But I do visit my family, trust me," Fluttershy smiled at Deirdre. "I would like us to be good friends and to talk, just us. If you don't mind, and I know you're not a pony, would you show me who you are as a human? I want to understand. I hope it's not embarrassing, but when I saw the picture of the girl that's me in the human world Twilight met, I wanted to meet a human like that and learn, even the body and why humans are different. Is it OK?"

"I don't mind at all showing you who I am. Least now I am thankful we are private," Deirdre smiled. "You know in my world by the time you get to college, you wind up living on your own."

"Would you answer a question truthfully about what the girl of me is like? I hate to think she was pressured into being mean to Sunset, but it could be easy to do that. Sometimes ponies can take advantage of each other," Fluttershy said.

"Well, I don't know enough of Fluttershy, but I honestly got my doubts that she could be mean. She was forgiving to Sunset as I had left. I wish I knew truly what happened," Deirdre said.

"I wish I knew too. I liked the picture Twilight had. I can't fathom the girls being mean," Fluttershy said. "I like the human me. I wish I could meet her."

"Well, that's where the unknown may come in. You may be introducing each other as identical girls or as identical ponies," Deirdre smiled.

"I'd turn into a human like Twilight? Gosh," Fluttershy smiled. She showed her pictures on her wall as Deirdre lied on her tummy to look at them. "Here is my family. That's my Mom, my Dad, and that's Zephyr."

"Your brother Zephyr on my world could be referred to as the Trojan horse," Deirdre said of Zephyr. 'He's in college. Yes, we have college as you say on your world. He wants to be a mane therapist, but he hangs around the family home. That's why I live on my own."

"I go through that myself around Jessica, and that's why I live on my own too, with Denny and the kids," Deirdre said. "Will they be OK with Pinkie? I mean, she's very likable and such, but she kind of has a sugar high kick."

"Pinkie is just Pinkie. The kids are in good hands," Fluttershy said with a shy smile. "I am amazed that you are shy like me, but you know what you're doing. You play that guitar so nice. I'd ask you to play it again, but maybe the loud sounds will scare the animals and hurt my house."

"Well, we got the great outdoors for our concert in Equestria's town square as you call it," Deirdre smiled.

"Do you know that if the human me plays music like me? I mean, I play tambourine," Fluttershy said.

"I wish I knew them more. I don't think they got a band. But you know in a way, they could be unique as us," Deirdre said.

"Huh? Unique like you and your group?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, on my world, in Japan, we met individuals that are 20 years older then us, and they had unique adventures. The adventures they had in California, we wound up having them in Japan. In a way, it's like a mirror. Maybe behind the mirror is my universe and what you do here in your pony universe, maybe it'll reflect onto ours and maybe the human version of you might take up music," Deirdre smiled.

"You said Sunset was singing. Do you think if she sang that she would be happy and not sad? I hate to see anybody sad, even a human," Fluttershy said.

"I hope this isn't awkward but could I hug you? See, before my Mom died, she gave me a doll that was like you. You're all such nice ponies, but I don't want to hurt anybody as we're so big," Deirdre said.

"I trust you, Deirdre. You can hug me," Fluttershy carefully got on Deirdre's lap. Deirdre hugged the pony and felt serene and happy. "I feel your warmth, Deirdre. You're a very kindred girl. You love your family, but like my brother, your sister Jessica is a big challenge. She doesn't seem to have a goal. I know it's hard, but always love your family, even if they may annoy you as my brother."

"I'm glad of such an alternate world. If only there was a way to link it. You're fine human like ponies."

"That's nice of you to say, Deirdre Sloan," Fluttershy smiled. "I make tea, but its pony tea. I guess humans don't like oats."

"Not exactly, but I do like apple,' Deirdre said. Fluttershy made tea for them. They sat and talked and told stories of family and how challenging they could be and both of them advised each other in how to handle the obnoxious ones.

"If Jessica needs help, try and help and don't be reminded of what she does in the past. No matter what Zephyr may do, I love him and am patient with him. You got to be patient with Jessica. Family is very special to love."

"I can say the same thing for you and your brother. If he might have trouble with accomplishing his goal. Try and be there for him, but at the same time, don't let people walk over you. Sometimes shy people must take a stand. That's part of how I got over my shyness," Deirdre said. "What makes you very shy at times?"

"Well, I lack confidence and have great fears at times. What helps usually are the animals. They understand me. The other ponies in my group help too. I'm learning to stand for myself, but not to do it in an aggressive way," Fluttershy smiled. "I hope you don't mind being in my house as it's not quite your size."

"Well, I'd be sitting a lot that's for sure, and crawling to get out,' Deirdre smiled. She and Fluttershy climbed the stairs to her room. Deirdre almost felt like a snake in having to get up the stairs. Then it was the crawl in her room. Deirdre helped Fluttershy feed her animals in her favorite rabbit, squirrel, and many birds. Fluttershy told them stories. Fluttershy set up blankets she had for Deirdre. Then she sat on her bed and watched Deirdre take her dress off on the floor. She saw the human body on the girl coming to life: the description of the girl's naked vagina and how different it was from a pony obviously made Fluttershy smiled of such a unique structure that Twilight described on her human body. Fluttershy thought it was beautiful on the human girl.

"What is that line shape on your vagina as you call it?" Fluttershy asked.

'My slit. A girl can't see her slit unless she shaves her pubic hair. Pubic hair is body hair that grows on the body. Body hair grows on the legs and armpit." Deirdre took her dress off and was seated naked.

"Your body makes me warm to look at it,' Fluttershy smiled of such a nice girl's body the human had. She gently put her hoof by the breast outline. Deirdre leaned back by Fluttershy's bed carefully so she could look at her entirely. Deirdre told of her nudity in the breasts and her genitals. Fluttershy felt warm and happy to see something pretty on the human girl. She felt warm to her. Deirdre covered herself to the best she could.

"Here, I don't want you cold," Fluttershy got down on the floor and lied next to Deirdre.

"I'll be fine,' Deirdre smiled.

"No, I want you to be warm,' Fluttershy hugged her close. She sighed as it felt right. Deirdre got comfy on the floor in bending her legs and sleeping on her side as she covered up and Fluttershy hugged her. Deirdre held Fluttershy and wonder how Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi were doing at the Pinkie Pie Candy Factory house the way the pony liked sweets.

Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi with Pinkie Pie and her entire family

Pinkie Pie's family were certainly more then surprised to see Pinkie brought home human children and eagerly told about their Earth, their family, they liked sweets like her, and about Sunset Shimmer and the situation. They were always mystified in how Pinkie Pie knew many things! They met Cassie Lynn, Bryce French, Venus Kiff the cop's daughter, and Kochi Sol. The little kids were happy to be the size of the ponies.

Maud Pie that was a sister wore clothes for ponies. There were 5 versions of Pinkie Pie to put up with in 2 girls and 2 boys. Limestone and Marble enjoyed meeting the kids and adored the little boys. Pinkie gave them all a lot of sweets.

"Honey, don't stuff the humans with a lot of sweets," Cloudy told her daughter.

"The humans are probably very hungry," Igneous said.

"So how did you fall into our world?" Maud asked, looking each little girl and boy over. "And what is the material you got on that is not like mine?"

"We have to wear clothes. We can't be naked in our world, unless we take a bath, use the bathroom, or we change," Cassie smiled.

"Girls like us like to wear dresses like this, pants, or shorts," Venus said.

"What kind of parents do you have?" Limestone asked.

"Deirdre takes care of us," Cassie said.

"Gosh, really? I bet she's cool," Pinkie grinned.

"She's very cool and responsible,' Bryce said.

"My Mom is a police Officer and my father a construction contractor," Venus said.

"I live with her,' Kochi said of Venus.

'Do human do things like ponies do? My family works," Marble Pie said.

Pinkie Pie's entire family enjoyed the stories Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi told about the family, being raised, places they lived at, Venus not liking hospitals from her head injuries and her recent knee injury, Kochi told of his family tragedy, Cassie told of losing her family and foster family, and Bryce told of losing his family. The Pie family had different reactions. Maud was impressed of such maturity each boy and girl aged 11 for Venus and Kochi and 13 for Cassie and Bryce had in difficult situations and how brave they all were. Limestone and Marble were impressed too. Pinkie thought of all of it as cool.

Soon they were all sent to bed. Pinkie's room was the biggest to hold the 4 humans as they were smaller. The fun part for her was when the boys and girls undressed. They would all sit on the pillows naked and explain their bodies to her and what they all had, and naturally, Pinkie was gushy and impressed.

"What's all the chatter going on? Oh my," Maud was surprised to say the least to see Cassie, Venus, Bryce, and Kochi all seated naked. It was kind of strange to have a different reaction to see humans with no clothes on and the boys and girls were obviously different.

"What is that on the boys? It seems to point at us," Limestone said shyly.

"It's male hormonal reaction from the boys, and I think it's because of being with their girls naked," Pinkie said happily.

"It's a different reaction to say the leas," Marble said shyly.

"It is different, but it's who boys and girls are growing up. I guess girl ponies don't have breasts, right?" Cassie asked, putting her hands on her breasts.

"Girl ponies don't have what you have clearly," Maud said.

"The way the girls sit, they look nice," Limestone smiled.

"They remind me of cakes," Pinkie smiled.

"Maybe we should learn more of the humans and what they have," Marble said as the sisters sat around in the room and listened to the details of the body boys and girls had and what they had, and surprisingly for the girls, there was a common they all had when it came to the menstrual cycle, though it was different for girl ponies, and girl ponies did in fact, to the blushing of the boys, did conceive at the proper age. Maud smiled as she, Limestone, and Marble teased the boys about blushing of conception. Pinkie and her sisters learned a lot about the humans. Soon, the girls all each covered up the humans with blankets to keep them all decent.

"How is it that they got to do to get home to their world?" Maud asked.

"They got to get Sunset Shimmer to go back home with them because she's important to their world, and if she doesn't leave Ponyville to get back to the world to stop 3 disasters, the human world is doomed," Pinkie said big.

"Golly, that seems to pale to everything that's happened here in our region," Limestone said big.

"I hope we can all help in anyway for Sunset. It's kind of amazing. We know nothing of her, but of what she did, and yet out of being sorry of her actions, nobody seems to want to forgive her in the human world. Why is that?" Marble asked.

"Humans are clearly different from ponies. I think they can stubborn mules," Pinkie said.

"Well, these humans give me an idea for a piece to do about them in school," Maud smiled.

"I hope they all sleep well and enjoy the party," Limestone said.

"Since they got family, I wonder what's going on with them." Marble asked.

Insert Gilligan's Island theme as we say:  
Meanwhile, back in Minato, Japan at college lived in apartments:

Ursula Llewellyn sat back with her guitar and strummed it at Jessie's apartment. Ursula loved spending her hot summer nights at Jessie's apartment as her family was away. She had a great time, but it was puzzling in where did Deirdre and the others go? They would never disappear, much less, not lose their bathing suits. She heard a song from Jem and the Holograms the upcoming 2015 movie. It sounded exciting in the sneak preview as Ursula played her guitar to the song. Ursula bounced her body to the fun song.

"I still say we should call the police. It's like they vanished off the face of the Earth," Joey Glad said. It was hard to give straight answers to Ned and Alice Wakefield about the twins and Deirdre, Steven about his sisters and Deirdre, Regina's Mom and Dad and boyfriend Bruce Patman, and Daisy's family and boyfriend Masato Michiru. Joey lived with Jessie his girlfriend in the apartment.

"Poor Katarina. First a girl jumps to her death at Canterlot High School that's the castle structure you see form the college, vanishes without a trace as there's no dead body, and now her little girl is gone. I think we should've been here," Jessie Cassopolis said.

"We have a right to practice," Ursula smiled. She and Jessie had fun practicing. Ursula liked being able to look up to Jessie for musical guidance and song ideas.

"I don't understand where they all went," Jessie said. "How can you swim and then not be here?"

"Their bathing suits were scattered,' Ursula said. "I'm glad my bathing suit is not scattered."

Jessie smiled at the bathing bottom Ursula had on under her shirt. Ursula loved to swim.

"If they can't be at home, and they didn't go to any other home, where are they?" Joey asked.

"They're at Equestria," a man said. They looked at the man. He gave a smile. "I'm known as Q and I judge humanity. The task for Deirdre and the others is to bring Sunset Shimmer back to this region."

"Why?" Jessie asked, folding her arms.

"Wait, who is Sunset Shimmer and this Equestria?" Joey asked.

"It's a world that humans can't get to unless the magic of friendship is obtained. The situation is Twilight Sparkle is the princess and Sunset Shimmer…oh this will save all of us time," Q activated Jessie's computer.

'Hey, what are you doing by my computer?" Jessie asked.

"He's giving us info on Sunset Shimmer," Joey said:

wiki/Sunset_Shimmer

Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony-turned-human and former antagonist introduced in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and a rhythm guitarist for the student band The Rainbooms. Following her appearance in Equestria Girls, she has since appeared in other films, animated shorts, software, film novelizations and chapter books, and several IDW comics.

Sunset Shimmer resembles the G3 Earth pony Sunshimmer in pony design and name. She has a light amber coat, red and brilliant yellow mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a red and yellow shimmering sun. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Starbeam Twilight.

An image of human Sunset Shimmer that appears on the back of the Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle doll release's packaging was posted online in mid-March 2013.

On March 19, 2013, Meghan McCarthy was asked "Is Sunset Shimmer going to be a Season 4 storyline? The fact that her back story seems like a show plot" and responded "Nope." On April 1, 2013, McCarthy wrote as part of an April Fools' Day joke that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four episode five would be titled "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer".

"Basically, your missing friends are in Equestria, and I have the power to send you there," Q said. "So, time to go."

"Wait, what…." Ursula asked as then, she, Jessie, and Joey all vanished. They all came down in a heap naked in some darken land.

"I think your guitar hit my rib," Jessie groaned.

"I think your guitar is trying to kill me," Joey said of the strap around his neck.

"This is the police pony, you all get up right now off the ground and identify yourselves," the police pony was named Pony Flagg, one of the most utmost police ponies of Equestria.

"Uh, captain, these people are giants!" Pony O'Reilly gasped in horror.

"I like this one. She's cute,' Pony Johnny the other cop said of the one girl with her pink hair. The girl gasped and put the guitar by her lap. She had no clothes on! Ursula wondered where her clothes went. What was this place? Who were the ponies dressed as cops? Why were the ponies talking? Was this something from Teen Titans Go?

"Oh!" Jessie gasped to cover her nakedness to see pony police.

"We'll need the big cage that's for sure," Pony Flagg said.

"Big cage? What is this?" Joey asked.

"Cover yourself, idiot. These people see us naked," Jessie hissed.

'Huh? Oh man, where is Q? What kind of a joke is this?" Joey asked, having to cover his penis and ponies in police attire were all looking at them and shining a light on them. There was even a pony helicopter showing the 3 naked people.

'He put us in some pony land and we got no clothes," Ursula said, hugging her guitar on her lap.

"We still don't know who you beings are," Pony Tuvok came up and peered at the people in 2 girls, a boy, and they were all…naked with different body parts. Pony Janeway and Pony Kirk will be very interested in these individuals that were not ponies at all!

"We beings are called humans, and this joker named Q sent us here to look for somebody named Sunset Shimmer and send her back to our Earth or something. My name is Ursula, and I'm a song girl."

"We come in peace, and we're sorry to be naked in your land. I'm Joey Glad and this is Jessie Cassopolis."

"We should use the right to remain SILENT and not say anything else that makes us look like we're candidates for the funny farm talking to little ponies dressed as cops!" Jessie shouted.

"If we don't tell who we are, we'll never leave this weird place!" Ursula shouted. She kept her guitar by her naked lap as she knelt down. She looked at the ponies and gasped. "I think this is the land of My Little Pony!"

"What?" Jessie shrieked as that hurt the ponies' ears! This was the land of My Little Pony? There was Equestria, Ponyville, Canterlot, Crystal Empire, and Evergreen Forest, Jessie Cassopolis and her pals Joey Glad and Ursula Llewellyn were in THE MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC ERA? Jessie looked at everything in to total shock, bewilderment, and excited the male ponies alike to see the naked individual in confusion looking all around her. But Jessie had always thought this was a TV show! Was this something in real life? What next, there's a Great Pumpkin and Charlie Brown was around somewhere?

"Whoa, we fell into My Little Pony?" Joey asked big. "Now this is awesome! I'm the only boy that loved My Little Pony. I watched it growing up, but it's so hard to get that around in Japan."

"Stop yelling as we're bigger and we could damage the region if we yell and scream,' Ursula said. "We're human beings. We lost our clothes when Q put us here. The pony land has no humans so maybe this is a reaction that we got to be naked in the land if there are no clothes for us because this is the world of the animals and we're not animals at all."

"Golly gee there ma'am, I love that you got no tail in the back. It's pretty," Pony Strate was in love with the cute pink hair human girl with no clothes on and she had springy pink hair and held the guitar by her front. Ursula looked at the little pony that seemed to like her undressed. Ursula faced him and lifted the guitar and Pony Strate had such a big good old grin to see the human girl's naked anatomy up close.

"I demand that we see somebody of royalty. They would be the main judge or ruler, right?" Jessie asked. She saw Pony Strate grinning at the front side she was showing as Jessie put her hands on her genitals to stop the free peep show.

"It's Princess Celestia," Joey said. "She is surrounded by Luna and Cadence. Oh, I loved that game she played with Twilight Sparkle the cute little foal. Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs await, clap your hoofs and do a little shake," Joey said, actually doing the shake from the back thankfully.

"Stop entertaining them doing a silly song and dance!" Jessie shouted. "You want them to think we're a little nuts and you're singing sunshine, ladybugs, do a little shake?"

"You said that all wrong you know,' Ursula said to Jessie. "And I've watched that song when not filming Pokemon. I liked that song. Maybe Twilight would do it with me, if I have clothes."

"You're going to the pony police station to be probed in who you people are and then you will be put in jail. You'll have to make a request to see Princess Celestia as she's a very busy pony with her sister Luna," Pony Flagg said seriously.

"Don't you put handcuffs on me!" Jessie shouted as Pony O Reilly was fearful.

"Look, we'll come quietly, you don't have to handcuff us," Joey said.

"They wouldn't fit us anyway," Ursula said. "But this is my guitar," she hugged her guitar.

"Boy, you got all the luck. You get to fall with your guitar and I get to fall for nothing and lose all my clothes like this is some sorority stunt," Jessie said firmly with a big scowl. "Where are you Q? You tell these ponies what you were doing. I demand you put clothes on me and my friends right now as we don't want to be naked! I'm not going to be naked like in some Simpson's episode!"

"You better be careful with these as they could be dangerous here," A dragon spoke in the voice of Q as he had on his police uniform. "Job well done."

'Hey, wait a minute, did you bring us here to hold us hostage?" Joey asked firmly.

"I'm sorry do I know you young man?" Discord asked with a smile. Jessie grabbed at him.

"Whoever you think you are, why did you bring us here to have pony police wanting to arrest us and what for?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, you're making them take pictures of us,' Ursula said firmly.

"Jessie, that's Discord the dragon. Don't grab him like that," Joey said.

"Look, you humans can't just walk in and see Celestia, especially with you three being naked and unlike ponies. Besides, I don't know your human clothes to put them on your bodies, and not my fault we have no humans in the pony land as you call it. There's going to be a party tomorrow here in Equestria square and you three are going to help convince Sunset Shimmer she has to go home, or your world is going to be doomed. I have seen the visions. Ask Celestia has she seen the Dazzlings, the human Twilight, and this being named "Gloriosa? Then explain that you are the entertainment that is going to help Deirdre get Sunset back to your world. If your world is doomed, our world is doomed," Discord said.

"All right, fine, but don't you put us in some jail and have people getting free peeps of me being naked in pony land. Why are we all naked for?" Jessie asked.

"Well, humans are new in pony land and our world sees you as naked individuals for ponies don't wear clothes," Discord smiled.

"Some of us do wear clothes, but they are to ID of us as being of law enforcement," Pony Tuvok said.

'Can you put us in cells near each other, or are we too big for a jail?" Joey asked.

"Why is it that we have to go to jail?" Jessie asked.

"Well your nudity for one thing is not like the pony's anatomy clearly so that can be intimidating right there," Discord said.

"I think he has us there," Joey said humbly.

"You could've put clothes on us," Ursula said.

"That's up to Celestia. You got to be respectful as you are here to help Sunset back to your world, or it's doomed. You got to convince her," Discord said.

"You better hope its convincing because I'll make sure you're in a jail for masquerading as a fake precursor of Q the judge of Star Trek," Jessie said firmly.

"I didn't understand that at all," Ursula said. The big cage came up.

"Oh boy, never should've watched that Hercules episode of Iolaus and Autolycus being put in a cage after being turned into weirdoes by Ares that had his sister Discord the chicken, no disrespect to you, Discord, but she's a girl version, on TV and such," Joey said.

"I can put myself in the cage. Don't touch or look at me," Jessie said firmly to the pony animals all watching and looking at her with interest.

"Ooh, are you a fiery human?" Discord teased. Jessie had her hand on her breasts and the other by her genitals to be naked in pony land of all things!

"I wish I had something to cover myself," Joey said.

"Well, I can play music," Ursula strummed her guitar and cooed as she heard it play out. Ursula walked naked into the big cage on wheels having to be pulled by 2 dozen big horses. Ursula sat down in the cage and played her guitar again. She gushed of the admiring police ponies hearing her play. Jessie just lied on the ground and put her chin on her hands to be a naked human being in the land of the ponies. She just assumed to be on planet of the apes that she watched the other night on her TV with Joey the animal lover in her life.

'Oh, Jess, this will be something fun to tell your family about,' Joey grinned.

Jessie buried her face. Her family won't get over that she was naked in this realm with Ursula playing her guitar happily and not caring she was naked and Joey lying on the ground next to her being wheeled off to pony jail, probably in some version of Alcatraz Island with their luck! Ursula started to sing:

Who's got the heart of a hunter?  
Pounding like thunder  
Prowling the night  
Hot like an Indian summer  
Beat of a drummer  
Coming alive

[Pre-Chorus 1: Ursula]  
If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
No, there ain't no rules tonight

[Chorus: Ursula and Joey]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

"You know, little lady, if you agree to perform at the pony party of the year being called tomorrow, we might let you all off," Pony Flagg smiled. Ursula gave him a big grin. Jessie wanted to have a good cry as she went from her happy home to land of the ponies and she had no clothes on with Joey and Ursula.

"Mr. Discord, can you bring my song book into the land? I got great songs," Ursula grinned at the dragon police Officer.

"Sure, provided you sing more of that song you did just now," Discord smiled.

'You got it Mr. Dragon," Joey said, clapping his hands.

"If I see Mr. Woodchuck here talking like this, I'm going to flip my lid,' Jessie said from the ground.

All day long, preparations were being set up in Ponyville's Equestria Square! It was the party of all parties being set up for the humans' visit to their land! Twilight had fun with Sunset, though Spike was still very shy of Sunset's naked body. They both took a shower. After Sunset got dressed, Twilight helped with her hair in brushing it out.

"That's very nice of you to give me this dress to wear," Sunset smiled. She had on a red dress with some black lace that peeked out, no stockings, and she wore pumps. Celestia was so very kind to give her clothes to wear. She told her it was Twilight's idea to design the dress.

"You deserve nice clothes," Twilight said.

Sunset looked out the window and saw such decorations coming to life.

"Are you nervous?" Twilight asked.

"Very nervous. The ponies will see me."

"The ponies will love you. You're a Wonder Colt for life." Twilight said of the Canterlot school monarch.

'I hope you'll sing. I know you're nervous about it, to sing in front of all the ponies and such, but we'll be there, so is Celestia, and your human friends. You'll have fun," Spike said. He smiled at how nice Sunset looked as she took a shower, her hair was shiny, and her body smelled nice. He had to admit that maybe the girl type soap was very useful.

"I think of my guitar. I wish I never sold it," Sunset said.

"Well, I'm sure you can work hard and get another one. I know it's hurtful that you gave something you liked away, but you wanted to have a roof over your head," Twilight said.

"Ponies don't have to pay for something like this," Sunset said.

"Well, yeah, but at the same time, it's all earned out of the work," Twilight said. Just then, Celestia came into the room.

"Twilight, Sunset, something terrible has happened. I received word from Discord and photographs that there are 3 more humans here."

Twilight and Sunset were shocked and Spike didn't want to look at the picture that had one girl with her guitar on her naked lap and two unhappy naked people lying on the floor in the pony jail.

"I know the one girl and boy, though briefly. That's Deirdre's friends Jessie and Joey, and I think that girl with the guitar is Ursula," Twilight said.

"What and how did they get here? What has Discord got to do with it?" Sunset asked.

'I think Discord must be reading into the same fates as I have of the world impending doom. I think he's sensing that if the human world falls, our world could fall too. The evil could filter in our world," Celestia said.

"Yes, and I doubt very much that the human in Pokemon would be able to stop it with his partner Pokemon. They're still busy in the dungeons reuniting Pokemon," Luna said big of 'Pokemon Dungeon' as the area was called.

"And nobody can stop it if it did?" Sunset asked.

"It will overcome us,' Celestia said. "I will go get the humans and talk to them of the crisis."

"Maybe I should go back now," Sunset said.

"Oh no, if you do, we won't hear you sing. I really want to hear you. The ponies want to hear you too," Twilight said.

"We'll have the party, and I'll make sure Discord is here. I know who to ask to bring him too," Celestia said.

Sunset threw her arms around Celestia. "On my world, on the computers, there is a fan fiction story site. It told of a girl like me. I wrote to you, but I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I didn't die. I wanted to see you again, not wait 2 years."

"I know my Sunset, I know,' Celestia said.

"You had a right to nominate Twilight as the princess. She has worked a lot harder then I have in friendship."

"You can be a princess too, and an ambassador of our land, as I decry that you monitor the world. You know, one story that Jessica Wakefield told of the TV show was unique as you would be like Mork telling Orson the ways of the Earth and its customs. You can do what he does when you write to Twilight in telling me about the humans and to learn. Someday, there will be a link to the human world, and if a pony wants to visit, they can," Celestia said.

'Why do I still feel I failed?" Sunset asked.

"You need to raise your spirit and you will. You didn't fail, and I didn't fail either. You saw something in that mirror that neither one of us could. Our lands will benefit," Celestia said.

"Do you think the human side of you will ever trust me?" Sunset asked of the principal and her sister that operated Canterlot High School.

"I think the human side of me may be firm, but she's honest and protective. You'll need to work to show her that you can be trusted. I know you can do it. I know the human side of me will eventually know you're a good girl," Celestia told her. "I better go get the 3 humans and put clothes on them. I better get sister and Cadence to come with me. This can be tiring to put clothes on the humans."

"Well, we're just modest humans," Sunset said as Twilight and Celestia shared a laugh with her.

Ursula strummed her guitar again in the prison. The pony police guards were mesmerized by the naked girl in their jail playing songs from her song book that was given to her by Discord. Jessie was still unhappy lying on her stomach on the floor. She was still degraded having to walk out of jail naked just to go outside and tend to business, and the ponies all watched!

"Oh, my girl Ursula is playing another song?" Joey grinned as Pony Strate the humbled deputy put him back in jail after he did his business.

Ursula smiled as playing music made her happy. She was used to being naked as she loved her guitar. She loved the mysterious pony world that knew what she was going to play. Ursula struck up her chord.

I don't know what it is

Ursula, on her guitar

From Kylie Minogue, promoting 4th season of Charlie's Angels on You Tube

Can you feel it?

Nothing that I do is right  
I think I've had an oversight  
You don't know what you're doin' to me  
Why do you always put me down  
It's better when you're not around  
We always seem to disagree

You're killing our love  
You're screwing me up  
I can't take no more  
And I've had enough  
Again it ain't right  
I'm choking inside  
I love you in death and the afterlife

but I don't know what it is that keeps me goin'  
You get enough of this, it keeps us flowing'  
I'm pushing' ahead, and you can't stop me now

Took some time to realize  
I saw it right before my eyes  
that we don't get along anymore  
I tried my best to make it work  
You always keep me in the dark  
and now I'm feeling oh so unsure

but you know I love ya  
You're stringing' me out  
I can't anymore and I've had enough  
and it ain't right  
I'm choking' inside  
I'll love you to death in the afterlife

but I don't know what it is that keeps me goin'  
You get enough of this, it keeps us flowing'  
I'm pushing' ahead, and you can't stop me now  
and I don't know what it is that makes it matter  
So tell me what to give to make it better  
I'm pushing ahead, and you can't stop me now

Pushing' and a-shoving'  
Pushing' and a-shoving'  
Pushing' and a-shoving'  
Pushing' and a-shoving'

but I don't know what it is that keeps me goin'  
You get enough of this, it keeps us flowing'  
I'm pushing' ahead, and you can't stop me now  
and I don't know what it is that makes it matter  
So tell me what to give to make it better  
I'm pushing ahead, and you can't stop me now

Don't know what it is  
Don't know what it is  
Don't know what it is

There were cheers from the guards. Ursula smiled and bowed in her sitting position. Jessie had to smile a little bit as that was a nice song. Joey was on the ground next to her as the guards cheered and then, they saw royalty in the white mare like horse with shimmering rainbow hair on her mane that flowed and she wore a regal crown!

"My word, the ponies here have friendship and you humans got music and fine words," Celestia said. Jessie had her mouth open to see the Alicorn horse with her rainbow hair mane that shimmered. Jessie forgot she was naked as she stood up to look at the horse looking at her in her land.

"Mighty princess, and her court, I am Joey Glad, this is Ursula, and this is Jessie. We were dropped off in your land to bring Sunset Shimmer back or our world faces doom," Joey said. Luna and Cadence had blushing happy expressions to see the naked male. Too bad the girl companion looked grumpy. The other girl on her guitar in Ursula was happy.

"Can you please give us clothes?" Jessie asked.

"The power I have doesn't work if the individual is upset," Celestia said. "I am Celestia, the ultimate ruler of my land. This is Luna my sister and Cadence. We rule my land with friendship."

"Cadence, did you really do that cool song with Twilight?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Please do it with me, please?" Ursula begged, taking her guitar off and not caring she was naked.

'Gosh, you humans know the song I sang with Twilight when she was a filly?" Cadence smiled.

"We do. I saw it on TV. Twilight was a cute little foal," Ursula begged.

"Not that again," Jessie groaned as Joey clapped his hands to see Ursula on the ground. Cadence smiled and stood by the jail and she and Ursula did:  
"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hoofs," Ursula clapped her hands on Cadence's hoofs, "and do a little shake!"

The pony guards all wanted more from the cute young girl that shook her bare butt. Ursula giggled and shook her naked butt again.

"OK, OK, you did your song and dance. Put your guitar back on and stop showing that you're a girl to these animals," Jessie said firmly.

"You seem very upset, human," Luna said.

"Upset? One of your animal joker friends in Discord comes in my world, masquerades as Q the judgment of humanity, tells us to come here to get Sunset, and we were put in a jail, naked," Jessie said. "I'm trying very hard to not be upset that the only way to go the bathroom was to go outside and do it like a dog in front of your pony police."

'The pony police have to escort and watch the prisoners," Luna said. "We are sorry of what you went through, but you were put in a jail together. We weren't going to charge you with anything other then you having to help us with Sunset."

'It's not a matter of sending her back to your world. It's a matter that we send her back with a happy spirit and full of confidence," Cadence said.

"I don't know her very well other then she was a bully at Canterlot High and hassled girls and boys for no reason at all. Maybe she is trying, but why ask strangers to help her?" Jessie asked. Boy, she thought it was funny as a little girl to hear Wilbur talking to Mr. Ed, and here she was with Joey and Ursula in a pony jail talking to 3 regal royal horses in Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"Because that's part of making friends in our land is to help, just like we want to help you. I know as human you are different and privy to what you want in clothes. Maybe as a human you don't understand, but I think you should," Celestia activated her horn on her head.

'What are you doing?" Jessie asked as the power hit her.

"Don't worry, she has to see," Cadence said as Jessie had to see what Sunset was going through and how agonizing it was to be ignored. It reminded Jessie of her younger days in school and how she struggled in San Francisco to meet friends too. Maybe she and Sunset had more in common. Then Jessie saw other things in the vision:

"Do not tell what you are going to see, and it's up to them, not you, to remedy the situation," Celestia echoed as Jessie stood in the background. She blushed of being naked, but nobody saw her. "Without Sunset, these girls will ruin the band that you and Ursula have." Jessie saw the girls were called "The Dazzlings.' "Without Sunset, Canterlot High not only loses in the Friendship Games, Twilight Sparkle the human turns into Midnight Sparkle. The police of your world and military will react, and she will die. Finally, without Sunset or Twilight of your world that will be revealed, Camp Evergreen succumbs to evil. You humans and us ponies are the only ones that can help and heal Sunset and give her confidence to go back, and to try again. The visions I see each day get stronger that your world is in danger and Sunset is the key to saving it from its doom. If you humans can do this and this part you can remember, talk to the 5 girls: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight of my world believes in them very badly and would be crushed if they don't reunite with Sunset and realize the potential of their powers. The powers will differ of what you are used to, but they will diffuse what will come up in your world."

'I hear you, and I'll obey, majesty," Jessie said. Celestia came out of the power.

"This is what we want," Ursula passed out her songbook. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence looked at the clothes. "The boy gets what's known as Miami Vice. He likes that TV show on my world."

"Really? It seems similar to our show, My Pony Vice," Cadence said.

'Stand together, and I think you pony police have seen the humans undressed enough," Celestia said in a scolding voice. The guards all had to leave. Ursula put her guitar down and stood by Jessie and Joey. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence used the powers and Joey got his Miami Vice attire, Ursula got her favorite dress, and Jessie got her dress, and a pink Jem star painted on her face as she gushed. Jessie, Joey, and Ursula followed the royal horses out of the Pony Police station and onto Equestria's main square.

Deirdre, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, Regina, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi all came together at the Equestria square for the huge party. It looked ravishing. The girls wore dresses. The boys wore suits. The ponies of course wore nothing. Sunset joined them and looked hot in her dress. The party hadn't started and already, a throne was presented to her on the stage. Sunset fixed her dress and sat down.

'This belongs to you, and you're a princess to me. You made a good crown,' Twilight the pony said as Spike the dragon gently put it on Sunset's head.

"Don't worry, we put the emblem that you had on your guitar on the crown to keep it separate," Spike said.

"Oh Twilight, you want me to take it back?" Sunset asked.

"I could wear the wrong crown you know," Twilight smiled. "While my land has Mane 6, your land shall have the Mane 6 that will feature you and the human girls, as my Mane 6 features me and my ponies. That's why you should go back. It takes 6 of us to maintain friendship and the girls need you to make it 6 for them."

"Now its time to meet your subjects," Spike said. "All ye humans, prepare to meet the ponies."

"Sounds good to us," Jessie smiled. Ursula strummed her guitar.

"Gosh," Joey saw so many ponies. All the ponies were astounded by humans in their land.

"Are you OK with this, Jessie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wasn't at first, being naked and such and being in a jail, but the ponies are actually nice and gave us clothes because we had to be positive. Could be worse, we could be in the Smurf land or the ape land. I hope Discord doesn't get ideas," Jessie said.

"I decree these are good gentle people in my land so allow them to meet you all," Celestia said.

'Only my sister can think up a camera to film all this," Jessica said.

"I didn't know I can think up of what I want as I missed my Bud burger,' Daisy sighed as she ate her Bud Burger from Vallejo, California.

"I guess every pony just walk up and say who you all are to the humans," Twilight said, and she saw her family had arrived! She ran over and hugged her brother Shiny Armor and her Mom and Dad.

"Hey sis, we just had to meet the humans. They are certainly unique individuals," Shiny said.

Twilight pointed out to Sunset Shimmer and said she needed friends. All the ponies and families and friends were gathering about to introduce each other. They listened to the humans say their names.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer, and I am a pony, but I have to learn friendship and then my magic might come back. I hope you'll be my friend."

I am Deirdre Sloan. I try to be fair and give everybody a chance."

'I'm Elizabeth Wakefield."

"I'm Jessica Wakefield, and I'm friends with everybody."

"Let's not lie to the ponies about your popularity. I'm Daisy Tagert and I'm Spiderwoman with glided wing span on my cape and I fly with my feet."

"I'm Regina Morrow."

"I'm Cassie Lynn and I'm 13 years old. What would I be, a filly pony?"

"I'm Bryce French, and I'm 13. We both watch My Little Pony with Venus on TV."

"Huh? There's a TV show about us in the human world? Where?" Pinkie Pie looked around for a camera that could be filming them, but I hid them very well that not even a magical pony can find it!

"I'm Venus Kiff and I'm 11. I love ponies," Venus grinned.

"I'm Kochi Sol. I am honored you let us humans into your respected cherished land that we care for."

"I'm Jessie Cassopolis and I like your land and I like the ponies. You all got good friendship. I came to your world as a stranger, and you treated me like a friend."

"I'm Joey Glad, and you ponies are OK. Your land is great. You're all friends."

'I'm Ursula. I love ponies. I'm going to be 15 years old, and Sunset is going to come to my party," Ursula smiled as Sunset blushed humbly and smiled that Ursula invited her to her birthday.

Elizabeth held her camera she conjured up to film the ponies, and horses.

"I am Princess Celestia. I rule Equestria with my younger sister Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. I am a teacher to both Twilight Sparkle, and my special student, Sunset Shimmer. Today is a day to honor my student as a new ambassador of the human world to report the uniqueness of humans to Princess Twilight. I want Sunset to know that she is loved. No pony can ever turn their back on another pony ever, my Sunset. A big part of me does want you here always, but your destiny for now is the human world. Maybe in time when our worlds can link, you can come back anytime and all the time. You are my friend next to Twilight. My wish would be that you both be great respected rulers."

The speech was so moving as Celestia's rainbow mane was like wind chimes to Elizabeth the way they shimmered out of love for Sunset that shed tears. Sunset stood up and she stood by Celestia.

"I am Sunset Shimmer, and I'm a pony forever. I'll make you all very proud of me. I'll come home when it's time. You're all my family."

"You know, Sunset, in growing up and going to Sunday school, there is a tale about Joseph when he became like an ambassador to Egypt when he was sold into slavery. While you certainly were not sold, you got a purpose like Joseph did. Joseph helped the people just like you're helping your ponies," Jessie said. Sunset hugged Jessie and Celestia to her.

"Gosh, Rainbow Dash, you actually crying?" Applejack asked her friend.

"Me, nah, something got in my eye,' Rainbow sniffled.

"I hope the human me loves her very much,' Fluttershy said.

"You got quite a special friend, Twilight," Shining Armor smiled at Twilight. Twilight smiled proudly at her big brother. They both went up and they looked at Sunset that knelt down to face them as she was taller then them obviously unless the ponies stood on hind legs.

"Meet my friend,' Twilight said as her parents got on the stage with her.

"We are both co-rulers with Celestia. I am Luna."

"I am Cadence."

"Now I almost wish I did wear something," Twilight smiled. "For all the humans, I am Twilight Sparkle and I was on your world to get my crown back. If I did not get this crown back, great chaos would've befallen your world. Sunset was not meant to have a magical crown in your world or it would've doomed it. The things that I had to do, they were just to stop the evil of Sunset, nothing else. I am Sunset's friend. I want everybody to please be Sunset's friend when you watch the video. I want the 5 human girls to know that I was upset last night, but there are things of the human world I don't know, and have to learn, but I do know that I want you to love Sunset and be with her. She needs you. Now, I am a princess here, but I still have to learn. This is my family, and also my friends over there with their families."

"I'm Shining Armor, and Cadence is my wife and we rule the Crystal Empire. I'm Twilight's very best friend."

"We are her parents. I am Night Light."

'I am Twilight Velvet."

"Is this the so called 'I phone' I saw in that movie of the man putting it on his eye to talk in?" Spike asked of the camera Elizabeth held out to him.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you and Twilight saw the 3 Stooges movie that was a version if they existed in 2000. No, it's a camera and you just talk on it."

"OK, I'm Spike, I'm a dragon. I'm very young. I'm Twilight's best friend and assistant. I can deliver scrolls from Princess Celestia with my green fire breath, and I got a crush on Rarity. What? I didn't want to say that. Why did that thing make me say that?"

"That teleprompter thing can be a rather nuisance in our land," Rarity said.

"I guess it followed us somehow," Deirdre said, whacking her guitar on it.

"I didn't mean to say anything about my association with Rarity," Spike said.

"That's OK, Spike," Rarity said and winked at him.

"Why were you a dog in our world?" Ursula asked.

"I don't know. There is some kind of talk that there's some version of Twilight that has a dog that I turned into. I wonder what that was all about." Spike asked. Twilight and Sunset remembered to say nothing about the version of Twilight that could be out there and she had a dog like Spike. "Well, I guess your human world sees me as a dog for Twilight."

'Our poor writer keeps putting in Twinkle sometimes for you, Twilight. Heh, heh, heh, I'm not the only one he thinks he can mess with. You're not that perfect yourself, DS," Jessica called out.

"Don't make me take out mallet of calm," Daisy warned her.

"I thought you were a cool dog," Sunset said.

"I can write with either hand. I like to help Twilight clean things. I practice magic, but it was wise to not bring attention to myself on the human world as a talking dog. For some reason as a dog, I still liked that doggy treat Fluttershy the human gave me."

"I was able to bring one of the treats back with me in the purse gift and analyzed it. It's name is called 'Dinovite." Sunset said as she gave it to Spike.

'Really? Oh to wait two years to have another one of those on the human world,' Spike mourned. "I act more like a pony instead of a dragon.

"I'm Rarity, darlings. This is my little sister Sweetie Belle that worships me. These are my parents. Father has a cool mustache and straw hat. I am a fashion designer and seamstress. I do play the piano instrument that I was told is called synthesizer. You may ask how a pony can play if she has a hoof and not the human 5 fingers. You'll have to wait and see, darlings. I like Spike in my own way. My cat is named Opal. Also, I want to say that it's rare and funny of how awkward it seemed for you humans to not want to be like the ponies in wearing clothes. But in seriousness, I do make clothes, though making giant human like clothing would be a stressful job. Do you think the human version of me can make the bigger clothes with ease? I would like to meet her. I also hope that she learns power of friendship with the other human girls. Be friends with Sunset. Make her beautiful for me."

'My big sister is generous and is my very best friend. I hope the human Rarity has a cute little sister too," Sweetie Belle said.

"Please be the kind girls that helped our Twilight and be friends with Sunset. You've been given a rare 2nd chance to be her friend," Rarity said.

"I'm Applejack, and I'm a bonafide western southern pony. I'm happy to meet you humans that see me on this TV. I want to say to my human counterpart to be nice and friendly to Sunset. There's nothing worse then seeing somebody that needs a friend and you didn't want to help. That's not what being a friend is all about, and you shouldn't believe them bad things about Sunset. She made a mistake like a pony would, and we would be that pony's friend. Be nice to Sunset. Twilight got a good picture of you all being nice friends and that should be passed on to Sunset. This is my family, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom my little sister, and Big McIntosh my brother. We all baked al the vitals and hope the humans enjoy them."

"I'm Rainbow Dash and this is my family Windy Whistles and Bow Hot Hoof. I really hope that the version of me is very proud of her family and she likes Sunset."

"I'm Pinkie Pie, and I baked the food too and added lots of sprinkles. The ponies are my best friends in Twilight and her other ponies. This is my family, Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz, and my sisters in Maud Pie, Limestone, and Marble! I love my sisters. I love my sweets. I like to sing and play drums. I plan parties. We planned this party to cheer up Sunset and give her friendship spirit back that was taken. I hope my laughter helps. I love to eats lots of candy. I was told about the funny TV show about a Cookie Monster that likes cookies. I am the candy monster that likes candy. I got my party canons all ready to make Sunset happy. I loved having human children at my house. WE ate sweets and talked."

"My name is Fluttershy, and I'm shy and modest. This is my mother and father, and they're shy too. This is Zephyr Breeze my brother…"

'I got to say that having you humans here has really made it exciting to come down here. For the girls, I got great tips in how to fix your hair," Zephyr grinned.

'Son, this is Fluttershy's intro to the humans," the father actually spoke up.

'Don't cut into her moment," the mother said. Zephyr was a big shocked that he got scolded!

"I want to talk to the human side of me, Fluttershy. I want you to promise me, and all my friends, that you be Sunset's friend. You listen to what Deirdre and the other girls may tell you. Friendship is very special and it never ever must be thrown away. You must never ever believe in something mean and callous. I hope someday that we meet, Fluttershy. I don't care if we meet as humans or as ponies. Please be Sunset's friend like I am Twilight's friend no matter what. Don't hold any grudges for what happened. Sunset needs friends, not a scolding. Be Sunset's friend forever, and if our worlds open up, come here and be our friends too. It'll be fun to have twin ponies and twin humans," Fluttershy said and laughed timidly.

"I'm not sure if the world is ready for anymore twin fan fiction tales about double ponies and humans and whatever," Applejack said big.

'It could be a tad confusing," Granny Smith smiled.

A pony came up wearing headphones and goggle like glasses. She tapped her hoofs and slapped one

"Her name is Pon 3. She can't speak for whatever reason, but she can hear everything. She likes to wear her headphones," Twilight said.

"Would she be OK if I wore her head phones to see what she listens to?" Jessie asked. Pon 3 nodded and took her phones and gave it to the human. Jessie put them on and it was the best music she ever heard in her life. The head phones were passed around.

"Does Pon 3 have something to do with the atmosphere, like when I play out a musical note and other notes join in?" Deirdre asked.

Pon 3 shook her head.

"She doesn't' have that type of ability. She just runs the pony turn table. She's our pony DJ," Applejack smiled as Pon 3 nodded and held her hoof out. Elizabeth smiled and tapped her hand on the horse's hoof to slap it five. She gave Pon 3 her headphones back as the music was like far out and wow in this world.

"Would she be OK if she let us look at her eyes?" Jessie asked. Pon 3 looked at the humans and nodded as she lifted her glasses and showed off pretty magenta eyes. Jessie looked at the eyes closely and Pon 3 was definitely not blind. It was a mystery why Pon 3 didn't speak. Everybody else on the humans also looked at Pon 3 that can see everything, hear everything, but she was a pony that couldn't speak, but she was happy.

'In our world, maybe she could resemble an actor in the 1920s era named Harpo Marx that never spoke, but he was an icon in playing the harp. Maybe Pon 3's ability is to play music," Joey said as the pony nodded. "Wow, you do understand don't you?" Pon 3 nodded as she put her glasses back on. She nuzzled up to Joey.

"I think you made a friend," Ursula smiled. Ursula kissed Pon 3 on her nose and petted her.

"My name is Octavia and I play the cello."

"You know, there's a song on our world that you can play the cello to," Ursula smiled of a song to do.

"Now I'm no pony like the others. My name is Cranky Doodle…what is that gizmo making me say my name?"

'That's called a teleprompter sir. It's very useless at times and makes people like me do stupid things," Jessica told him.

Cranky kicked the teleprompter.

"That's better. My name is Cranky Donkey and this is my sweet wife Matilda. I thank you humans for not trampling on anything."

"Just ignore him, dears. He's always cranky. I brought him here for his own good," Matilda smiled.

"I think he came for my sweets," Pinkie gushed.

"Now I told you before that…are those the ones I asked for?"

"They are, but you got to be nice or you can't have any," Pinkie grinned.

"Oh all right, welcome to our land, humans. Glad to have met you."

Just then, Trixie pony came running up pulling her magic cart and came to a stop. She was huffing and puffing.

"Everybody, there's a monster trying to destroy Equestria!" Trixie said in horror.

"A monster trying to destroy Equestria? You mean the Shadow Ponies?" Twilight asked.

"No, a real giant of a monster,' Trixie said. "And it's not a trick of mine that went wrong. It's a really ugly!" Trixie conquered up the monster that made the ponies all scream.

"You, you are the only one that can stop this troll freak monster from destroying our land,' Trixie said in sheer horror to a startled Sunset.

"But I got no power," Sunset said.

"We can stop the monster…" Twilight started to say.

"No you can't, none of you can! Not you, Twilight, or the Mane 5, or Celestia, it's up to Sunset. Can't you see what I am saying?" Trixie said in horror.

"Why is it up to Sunset for to stop this unusual creature?" Applejack asked.

"Oh I see why the creature is angry. It has a gumdrop on its head that probably got stuck," Pinkie said.

"The tooth looks like a marshmallow," Rainbow Dash said.

"That is an unusual monster," Rarity said.

Jessie, Deirdre, and Daisy were frowning at the vision of this goblin monster. Something was definitely familiar about this type of monster!

"If Sunset has to stop the troll monster, it's up to her. Sunset, you are being asked to save us." Celestia said.

"Celestia, how? I got no pony power," Sunset said.

"You do have a power, and it's the power of friendship. Trust me when I say to use it on the monster," Celestia said.

"You're being given a chance," Spike said.

"Pony or not, Sunset, you can do it. I know you can," Twilight said.

Sunset got up. "Take me to the troll, Trixie pony."

Trixie unhooked from her wagon. Every human and pony left to see what this troll monster was all about!

To be continued


End file.
